


I'm Staying By Your Side

by KitKatCutieGirl



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCutieGirl/pseuds/KitKatCutieGirl
Summary: An AU where Alexi Mayhew survives the coup, First chapter is pre-dishonored 2. Planning to make this a long series!
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin/Alexi Mayhew, Emily/Alexi
Kudos: 6





	I'm Staying By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have scenes of death, violence, slight gore, F/F sex, mentions or allusions of F/M sex, and scenes of the aftermath of suicide. While not all in this chapter these will be themes appearing throughout the series, needless to say this is intended for mature readers.

The sun is setting in Dunwall, shopkeepers close up their stands and the nightlife emerges. Rats crawl up from the sewers, gangs begin to patrol their territory, and one adventurous empress begins her journey to the rooftops. 

Empress Emily Kaldwin, known as Lady Emily by nobles and her workers, is a young woman at 25 years old. Dark black hair with soft brown eyes, still hiding the trauma of her childhood behind them. Everyone in the isles knows of her story by now. The former Empress, her mother, killed in a coup for the throne. With Emily being taken away by the assassins, she went through a great deal of stress, not being able to trust anyone but her father and those closest to her. And from her father, she picked up the roams at night he so often did.

Emily stands now in her room in Dunwall tower, a dank yet colorful place, the cold stone being covered with cloth and fur. She steps up to her large window and opens it up, stepping out and looking at the roof below. She drops like a fast fleeting shadow from the tower window, and lands with grace on a roof some 10 feet below, sliding down the tiles, knocking off small pebbles to the streets below. There Emily stands looking out at her city skyline. With shops closing up and nobles swiftly returning home, the nightlife emerges with the rats skulking behind. Some crawl from the sewers, looking for nothing but a meal, but others look for coin whether stolen, or beaten and taken. Emily takes a few steps back running and leaping to the next roof away, feeling the wind rush through her hair, and flailing her arms to keep her steady as she falls. She smiles, in a life so full of pain and loss she is purely happy just for a few fleeting moments. Landing on a flat roof this time she hits the ground and ends with a roll, spreading the force of the impact throughout her body as well as allowing herself to quickly get back up to her feet. From there she shimmies down a small piping on the side of the building down to the alley below.

Her feet hit the ground with a thud, pulling up a blue face mask with gold lining she covers her face, after all everyone in Dunwall could surely recognize the empress. Looking quite pleased with her run down the palace she checks herself to recount her equipment.

"Sword, check. Dagger, check. Mask, obviously. Pistol, check. Cartridges..." She pats her body, checking the pockets of her large flowing overcoat.

"Oh by the outsider" Looking back up to the tower she groans and puts her hand to her head, realizing she had forgotten them in her room's secret stash. Embarrassed but amused at her situation. Deciding to move on without them and start her trip to the city. Making her way through the alleys and back streets, almost out of the royal area, she’s stopped when she hears a familiar voice.

“Inspection time, c’mon you lazy bastards get up, stand at attention.” It’s a soft but commanding voice, like a household cat wearing a lion's mane. Emily slowly creeps to the corner and peeks around a small box. And there she stands, Alexi Mayhew, she's a captain in the city watch, stationed in Dunwall Tower upon Emily’s request. Her long and vibrant ginger hair, tied in a small bun atop her head, but with much still flowing down beneath her shoulders. Soft green eyes, with absolutely breathtaking features, at least to Emily. 

“You’re not a bloodfly cleanup crew in the slums anymore, you’re officers of the watch, here to protect the empress herself. Straighten the fuck out and act like it.” Alexi says firmly, picking up a stray bottle of whiskey off a nearby box, looking the officers up and down.

“We were just having some drinks during a slow shift ma’am. Just a bit of harmless fun, promise!” The guard to the far left says, a big burly man with a grumbly voice, brushing off a bit of dirt and dust from his uniforms pants. 

“Ah yes, thank you Briggs, just a bit of fun. When I give my report to Curnow I’ll be sure to tell him you were ‘just having fun’. Drunk and slacking where the empress needs protection.” Alexi scoffs back. “You’re all on bunk room cleaning duty starting tomorrow, don't ever let me catch you like this again, or I’ll have you demoted myself.” She gives the men a stern look and walks away, Briggs spitting on the ground and goes back to a proper patrol. As Alexi turns toward Emily the empress ducks back behind her box and waits for her to get some distance away, before following Alexi, staying in the dark, out of sight from the other guards. Emily skulks behind her silent as a mouse observing the way she walks, Alexi having an aura of confidence and authority while not seeming cocky or disrespectful. Her hand by her sword ready for danger even in the safest place in the isles. 

“Wow Alexi, you always that uptight with the guards here?” Emily says to Alexi from behind, smirking under her mask and having to contain her giggles.

“What the blazes!” Alexi whirls around, sword drawn, the sharp tip inches away from Emily’s face, her other hand already resting on her flintlock, a sharp serious look in her eye. “Stand back! You're not meant to be here.” Emily starts giggling hard, pulling down her mask not phased at all by the heavily armed woman pointing a sword at her face

“Calm down captain, I’m very much supposed to be here. Jeez, so uptight even in Dunwall Tower, it’s just me hun plus I think I count as your C.O.” Emily is beaming smiling, close to crying from laughing after scaring her childhood friend. She takes her pointer finger and pushes the blade aside gently, showing her face clearly to Alexi.

“Oh by the outsider Em! I could've killed you! What are you doing here anyways you should be in the tower.” Alexi relaxes her weapons but is clearly upset. “Damn Emily, what would I do if I just turned around and stabbed the empress huh?” Alexi sheathes her sword again and puts her hand to her head, still calming down from what happened. 

“Oh calm down Alexi I knew I was far enough away, besides you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to.” Emily leans back on the alley wall, still smiling brightly and giggling but composing herself to calm down Alexi. Emily then straightens up and puts a hand on Alexi’s shoulder. “Hey, I’ll make it up to you, you and me go out on the town right now and have some fun? I have the coin to pay for us both!” To Emily’s dismay Alexi turns away and keeps her face in her hands, clearly very upset over what happened. Beneath her hands Alexi seems sad, frowning heavily but no longer mad at Emily, only herself. “Hey Alexi, girl, I’m okay, nobody’s hurt so how about we head to town?” Emily gets down below Alexi and looks up at her, both their faces close with Emily trying to calm her down as she did so many times when they were children. “Okay?” Emily says, just inches away and Alexi’s face turns bright red suddenly, straightening up but looking flustered.

“Ugh, Em you know I love heading out with you but I’m on patrol, I can’t.” 

“Cmon now, you're patrolling to protect me right? That's what you told Briggs, if I leave and you’re not with me you’ll just be protecting an empty palace.” Emily smiled and went back to sit on a small stack of crates, knowing Alexi really had no way of staying now. 

“You really want me to come with you huh?” Alexi smiles as well and shakes her head, once again Lady Emily is pulling her into something she definitely would be better off not participating in. But although she won’t admit it she loves protecting her friend, ever since she threw a live grenade back at a group of Regenters, she knew it was her job to save the empress whenever it was needed. 

“Well of course!” Emily flips herself around, putting her legs up on a crate behind her and sitting upside down to face Alexi while giving a very pouty face. “What would happen if your poor innocent empress were caught by some ruffians out in the city?” 

“Oh don’t even start Em, you know just as well as I do that you would beat them into the ground without even a blade.” She cant help but smile at Emily’s antics, reaching her hand out to playfully knock Emily’s legs off the box. “C’mon, I suppose its safest for me to come with you if you insist on going on these stupid city trips.” 

“Oh its no stupid trip!” Emily gets up and straightens out, putting her hand on her hip and holding a fake wine glass in her hand, putting on the most posh voice she can muster. “In order to be a successful empress I must go and mingle with the common folk, seeing what they need from the top of societyyy.” Before she could even finish her fake spiel Alexi had already bursted out laughing, and Emily couldn’t help but stare, smiling as she watched Alexi’s face. Her warm smile, the way her cheeks curved and moved while she laughed, the way she closed her eyes completely immersed in her happiness and laughter. She looked so… pretty. Alexi starts to calm and her laughter turns into a soft giggle. Blushing when she notices Em looking at her, intrigued and enthralled by her laughter. 

“Well empress, where would you like to go?” 

They approach a crowded square, two musicians playing with a box for coin between them, a man and woman playing together on a guitar and flute respectively. Emily holding onto Alexi’s arm as they make their way to a nearby bar. Alexi having removed her Dunwall captains uniform wearing a more casual suit vest with slightly dirty workers pants, but keeping her sword and pistol in her holsters. Emily having her blue mask with gold stitching covering her face and a large royal blue overcoat. “Is it really necessary for you to hold me like this here?” Alexi asks, she's clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable at all the people around them, a nearby couple looks at them. The man looking down and grumbling something about disrespect to The Abbey. 

“Well of course, how else would they know I have my protector with me?” Emily led Alexi happily, leaning against her bicep and looking up at Alexi excitedly. Alexi looked down at her, seeing her deep brown eyes, her hair messy but still cut very prim and proper, she couldn’t see most of Emily’s face but she could tell from the squint in her eyes and the curve on her cheeks she was smiling wide, just the same as before. Alexi then realizes she's staring and looks away embarrassed, blushing heavily. “Oh Alexi we’re here!” there's a large stone building in front of them, the sign above the door reads “Rats Blood Tavern”. There's a drunk lady leaning on a nearby wall, being hit on by a couple of equally if not more intoxicated men. Emily leads her inside and the interior is a poorly lit place, groups of rough looking men and women filling some tables, wasted people sitting at the bar, and at one table a group easily identifiable to Alexi, The Hatters. 

Most of them were wiped out during the rat plague times, somehow their whole base was engulfed in an explosion, took the city watch weeks to clean up. Their leader, an old man who was barely alive even before the great explosion, was caught in the blast and died along with everyone aside. But somehow they’ve stayed alive in the shadows, small pockets popping up here and there causing trouble, Alexi wanted to do something but knew it would put Em’s life in danger. “Hey Em… uhh Emilia, we should find somewhere more private to relax don't you think?” Alexi stumbles over her words as she says Emily’s name out of instinct. It would be disastrous if the Empress were found here. 

“Oh don't worry! They’ve got private booths I can buy.” Emily turns to go talk to the bartender, a blonde woman with a scar across her face, no doubt hiding weapons under her bar. “Hey there friend, me and my girl over there need a private booth up top.” Emily thumbs in the general direction of the upstairs behind them, a balcony overlooking the rest of the bar. The woman looks at Emily and lets out a small scoffing laugh. “Hah, your girl huh? Dunwall never ceases to get weirder, anyways booths are closed girls, VIP clients. Go grab a seat like everyone else.” The bartender dismisses them and goes back to cleaning some of the glasses with a small rag. Emily pulls out her wallet of coins from her large coat and takes some out, intriguing the bartender again.

She puts 25 coins on the table, large and silver with her face stamped on each one. The barkeeps eyes widen and she spreads them out a bit, seeing them all to be 20 coin each. “I don't suppose 500 would change your mind on the private booths would they?” Emily is smirking under her mask and puts her arm around Alexi’s shoulder, though it comes out rather awkward as Alexi is taller than her. The woman straightens out and changes moods suddenly, smiling at them widely “Why of course! Please forgive me. I didn't realize I was dealing with ladies who possessed your level of elegance. I’m Vallette and I’ll be at your service whenever you might need it.” She gives them a toothy grin, gathering up the coins and tossing them into a nearby register. “Hey hey?” Alexi butts in, leaning against the bar next to Emily. “How about a couple drinks first?” 

“Why of course!” Vallette exclaims rather over the top, she ducks behind and pulls up a bottle and two shot glasses. “Two shots of my creation! Call em ‘The Whalers’ ahaha! The boys out at sea always love these coming back." She pours them both a clear shot and pushes it towards the two girls who have attracted quite a bit of attention with their coin flashing. Alexi takes the shot straight on and lets out a small choking cough from the strength. Emily pinches her nose and takes the shot herself, having trouble swallowing it all down. “Quite a punch I see” Alexi rubs Em’s back as she says it, hiding her own trouble with the drink. Vallette practically ignores her as she goes through a small gate in the bar, leading them upstairs. “Your private booth is right up here ladies, Hendrike will make sure nobody will bother you and get you drinks or food when you request.” 

They reach the top of the stairs and leaning against the wall is a massive man, towering over even Alexi, bald and bulging muscles everywhere skin shows. He simply nods at them and lets out some sort of agreeing grunt while gesturing to a booth table. Walls covering all but one side and a window opposite of where they enter. Alexi sits at the booth and Emily sits right next to her despite there being an open seat on the other side. Hendrike gives them a sideways look and asks “Are you expecting someone else?” Em looks up confused and shakes her head, Alexi just shakes her head blushing and looking down. “Get my friend here some food and get us a couple drinks then leave us be, I want to take my mask off at some point.” Emily says. Alexi looks up and asks for something meaty and Em requests a couple drinks they can nurse. Hendrike nods and leaves to go get their order. Emily pulling her mask down as they leave

Alexi looks down at Emily and sees her looking back up, she's once again getting lost in the empress' eyes, she looks so happy here. A sort of happiness she never sees at the palace, being surrounded by advisors and dukes and princes. Alexi loves this happiness, she wants to keep it and have it be on Emily forever, her beaming smile and soft cheeks blushing up, warm eyes that hide a susurrus of forgotten love letters and old memories. “Has anyone ever told you that you stare a lot?” Emily giggles after their brief moment together. Alexi looks away and mumbles something about being tired from her shift. Em smiles and leans her head against Alexi’s shoulder, making her blush again feeling the empress’s soft hair drape down her arm. “Thank you for coming out with me friend, going out alone just… isn't the same y'know?” Emily is nustling herself in and getting comfortable against Alexi. “Yeah. I suppose so, I just want to keep you safe out here. And being more honest, I’ve missed you recently, we both been so busy with Lady Jessamine… your mothers passing anniversary coming up soon.” Alexi gets more brave and puts her arm around Emily, caressing her shoulder supportively, she takes it welcomely, sinking deeper into Alexi’s shoulder and getting less and less tense. 

“Yeah, I missed you too Alexi, just about all my nobles and advisors and whatnot hate it but, you’re my best friend. I just need a break from all my damn royal duties.” Emily closes her eyes and vents, feeling great comfort with Alexi wrapping her up. 

“I’m always gonna be here for you alright Em? Even if I seem hesitant at times, deep down I can't help but protect you.” Alexi looks at Emily curled up in her arm, this brilliant, beautiful empress relying on her like this, it makes Alexi’s heart flutter in her chest. She focuses on her once again, no longer on her eyes but her soft lips with some red lipstick applied sparingly. She’s completely fixated and slowly reaches her hand towards Emily’s face. ‘What am I doing, she’s the empress I can't. But what if she wants to too…’ Alexi thinks to herself, her hand shaking and struggling to move the last bit. 

“Thank you Alexi, those words mean more than you know. You mean alot to me, though you protect me like the empress, when we’re alone you treat me like just… Em, your friend and. I love it. Pfft I’m sorry look at me, getting all sentimental after just a shot.” She wipes her face and does a short sharp sniff. Alexi’s temptations only grow after her kind words, she thinks to herself. ‘I-I want to kiss her, I want to kiss Emily, I want her with me even if it's only for a moment.’ She reaches her hand out and leans down, just about to seal her fate when. 

“Your orders here ladies.” Hendrike’s dark gravelly voice comes from behind them, Em jumps shocked and leans back up straight, pulling her mask back up. Alexi turns to face him, clearing her throat. “Ah, uhh thanks.. Hendrike.” Snapping out of her feelings, still trying to figure out what just happened, what would have happened if Hendrike didn’t come in. Emily hands the food to Alexi, a plate of whale steak with some strange blue gloopy sauce topping it. Certainly nothing like the food they get in Dunwall Tower. Alexi starts to chow down without questioning it much, taking a chunk of the steak she notices the sauce gives it a slightly sweet taste, something she didn't expect but goes with it anyways. 

Emily motions for Hendrike to leave and pulls her mask down again, taking a sip of her drink and turns to Alexi. “So, it seems like that patrol squad was giving you some trouble? I hope this isn't a common occurrence.” Emily smiles and rests her head on her hand as she says this. 

“Briggs’ squad? More kids who think they're hotshots for working near the Boyle estate. Eventually they’ll mess up enough where I can send them right back where they came.” Alexi answers coldly, clearly she’s been annoyed at this squad for a while. 

“Well, I have a task I’m sure you’ll enjoy then, I want you to train them personally. Rather than exclude the troublemakers, show them what to do and how to be true Royal City Watch guards and we will have much more powerful allies.” Emily takes another drink, looking at the signet ring on her finger. 

“Emily! You must be joking, this is one of the worst squads I’ve seen promoted here there's no point. They drink and they sleep and they disrespect all the officers here!” Alexi protests. 

“I’m not going to command you Alexi, but I’m asking as your friend okay? I have a decree I need to pass through Parliament tomorrow, so that will be your first day of personal training. The next day I will join you, should give them some proper encouragement hm?” Emily grabs Alexi’s shoulder gently as she asks, she blushes at Em’s touch and turns away, giving in. 

“Fine… I suppose it can't do any harm, but I’m not promising any success with them. They’re a lazy lot.” Alexi shakes her head and takes a drink, taking pieces of whale steak when she can. She looks over towards the balcony, where the lower floor of the tavern is. “I recognize some of these groups, Hatters, Howlers, some of the black market muscles, this place is a bad scene Em. I don’t like you coming here like this if I can be honest with you, I’d rather you stopped coming here.” Alexi says trying to keep her voice down, readjusting herself in her chair, flipping her flintlock up on top of her thigh in its holster. 

“You told me yourself I could handle myself out here! I’m not a kid anymore Alexi, and I’m certainly not some defenseless Empress.” Emily looks frustrated, glancing at the window past Alexi. 

“Em, I’ve never treated you as either, and you know that. You’re the closest person to me in my life, I can’t imagine what I’d do if you got hurt. Listen I know you can handle yourself in the city but with these people, and this many. Even with both of us I doubt we’d survive if they found out who we really are.” Alexi puts down her drink and rests a hand on Emily’s thigh, Em looks down at it with some surprise but hides it looking back up at her, Alexi’s face is clearly concerned but still warm and happy being around Emily. Her face bright on the right side because of the candle on the table. 

“I- I suppose you're right, but in return, you’re coming with me when I want to head into the city, I’ll give you some actual forewarning the next time rather than picking you up out of your patrol.” Emily giggles and smiles, feeling Alexi’s hand on her thigh makes her stomach tight, her face is heating up quickly. Emily is toying in her mind why she's feeling like this from just a simple touch, especially from another woman, she feels nervous and warm but doesn't want to take it off. Feeling Alexi’s hand on her thigh is like a paralyzer, her muscles around it tensing up. 

“Sounds fair to me, your highness.” She says with some sarcasm in her voice, playfully emphasizing ‘your highness’. “You’re gonna need to make some excuse as to why I’m leaving all the time. I’m the captain here but I don’t want Ramsay and my squads thinking I’m cheating them.” She finishes the last of her steak and pushes the plate away from them, chewing off the last of it while she talks. “In most places I’d say we should stay and drink more but this place makes me uneasy.” Alexi pushes her plate away to the center of the table and motions for them to get up. “Shall we go?” she nods her head toward the stairs and begins to get up from her booth. 

“Fine, if you're too scared to take a couple more shots with me we can go.” Emily teases, sliding out of the booth pulling up her mask as they make their way down the stairs, flipping a ten coin to Hendrike as she leaves. They rush out of the bar, Alexi pulling Emily by the arm embarrassing her with both her touch and the childlike nature of it. A table of Hatters look up and see the two girls arguing and being pulled along and burst out into some drunken laughter. Emily and Alexi get outside and start their way down the street, Alexi’s stomach is getting tight, her eyes darting around looking for something. Emily is too focused on Alexi grabbing her arm, her own stomach getting tight again, her face flushing with heat, thankful for the dark of the night because she’s surely blushing. “We should hurry back to Dunwall Tower now, I have a bad feeling.” Alexi says nervously, her eyes are darting around still, looking to the different rooftops and alleyways, seeing nothing but the darkness, squinting at a dark figure down one alleyway before it seemingly vanishes. “Hey! What’s wrong with you? It’s okay, slow down a little!” Emily says being pulled along by Alexi at an uncomfortable pace just below running.

Two men are ahead of them wearing tall top hats, they’re blocking the street ahead and Alexi goes to turn around, whipping around with Emily before seeing a woman behind them, wearing the same top hat walking towards them. Alexi looks around desperately then pulls them into an alley and starts running down down it, Emily seeing the people as well hurrying along with her, letting out quick panting breaths as they nervously run down the alley. Alexi still holds Emily close, grabbing onto her forearm as they run away from The Hatters following them. They close in on the end of the alley and all they find is locked doors and a large metal wall ahead of them, leftover from the time of the rat plague in the slums of the city. Alexi yells out “Fuck!” and slams her fist against the wall. Turning around drawing her sword, stepping in front of Emily. 

Five figures are walking towards them, all wearing crooked and tattered top hats. Emily draws her own sword, staying behind Alexi as they approach, the woman in the front laughing. There are three men and two women, the woman in the front seemingly the leader of the bunch. A large burly man and the other woman step towards Emily behind Alexi, making her threaten the tip of her blade at them, keeping Em behind her with her free arm. The leader, a woman with crooked green teeth and a ratty ponytail beneath her top hat, a short one eyed man, and a tall skinny man stay towards Alexi, all with their swords drawn except for the leader. 

“Now, what is it a couple of rich folk like you are doing? Coming downtown at night, flashing your money at the most popular gang hangout in town! C’mon now girl, didn’t your mother teach you anything?” The leader says in a creaky sarcastic voice, pointing towards Emily. This alone makes Emily want to lunge at her with her sword but she restrains herself, knowing just how dangerous her situation is. 

“I’m warning you, back off now! These swords aren’t just for show!” Alexi yells, pointing the tip at the leader, her arm fully extended and her back straight, falling into the traditional city watch captains fighting style. Emily stays ready behind her, a slight bend in her knees, holding her sword in a reverse grip the back of her blade resting against her forearm. 

“Oh dear I assure you, ours aren’t either. But I just want to talk right now, a couple of high up folk like you. Blessing us with your presence! What a sweet surprise!” Her arms raise in the air after yelling out ‘blessing us with your presence’, mimicking an Abbey preacher. She flashes a crooked smile at them and continues talking, taking slow methodical steps towards Alexi. “Now, I’m not the usual dumb thug around here, most would kill you here and take whatever coin you didn’t spend at the bar. But I see your value! I see that we can help each other here hm?” She takes another step towards Alexi, gently placing her index finger on the tip of her blade. Alexi wants to thrust forward and end her speech here, but she knows if she attacks she’ll be overwhelmed quickly, so she takes a slow step back, still trying to protect Emily with her free arm. “That’s a city guard sword you have there is it not? Not only a city guard but a captain’s sword at that! Quite an achievement miss. And you.” She gestures towards Emily behind her, her mask covering her face, only showing dark squinting eyes in a blue royal overcoat. “You have too much coin to be another city watch lackey, some noble seeking a thrill perhaps? A noble and her bodyguard, maybe with a bit of tension between you hm? The way you protect her is much more than just a client.” She smiles at them again, tilting her head as she slowly pushes Alexi’s blade down taking another step closer to them. “And we saw how you acted in The Rats Tail, two women in a relationship together? I’m sure The Abbey of the Everyman hates you two, but personally I find it heartwarming.” She takes another slow careful step towards them, Emily is holding strong, Alexi waiting patiently, the rest of her posse following behind her slowly, swords still drawn and pointed. “I don’t want to kill you unless I have to dearies. So let me make you a proposition, you two come with us, peacefully. We’ll sell you off for a very pretty ransom, and we make sure you both come out the other side alive. Sounds pretty fair to me, what do you say bodyguard?” She takes another step towards Alexi, they’re face to face, her blade lowered now after her long speech, Alexi sighs and raises her head to look at the woman. 

“You figured us out, I’m honestly impressed, can I get your name? Then we can start talking about her treatment during this.” Alexi admits and lowers her blade completely, looking back at Emily who is shocked at Alexi, raising her own blade still. Alexi begins to fiddle near her coat, rustling something near her thigh.

“Molly Ringwald, at your service.” Molly says doing an exaggerated small bow, “I’m glad you could see reason, killing young love like this just breaks my heart.” She says smiling maliciously.

“Names Alexi, you did well, however there’s something you missed during your investigation.” Alexi says smiling back, her arm no longer protecting Emily. 

“Oh, and would you like to fill me in on what that would be?” She says, her face a bit puzzled as the rest of her posse start to lower their swords, getting ready to take the new hostages back to their base. 

“My gun.” And before anyone has time to react a deafening shot is let out, the leader is blown back several feet, the barrel of Alexi’s flintlock letting out a puff of smoke after it was pressed against Molly’s abdomen. She takes a quick step forward and thrusts her sword into the lanky man who was behind Molly before she was blasted back. It strikes true and his body quickly crumples to the ground after Alexi pulls her sword out of his chest. Emily is surprised by the disorienting shot but her fathers training takes over and she gets into action. She reaches her free hand out and knocks the woman's sword down, still holding her sword in a reverse grip she presses the blade resting against her forearm on the woman's neck and shoves her elbow past quickly, slashing the woman's neck letting out a small bloody spray before she too crumples to the ground.

Emily watches the body fall and strikes at the burly man behind the woman, having a couple moments to catch up unlike the others he raises his sword blocks her strike, Emily takes a step back with her blade raised just below her face. The man swings down his sword and she parries it off to the left, stepping to him as his sword is knocked away and doing a small 180 spin to shove her blade into his abdomen. He lets out a small yell and stumbles back, his body falling soon after. While that occurs Alexi is finishing off the last man standing, he takes a desperate swing at her and she shifts her weight dodging out of the way. She swings at his exposed sword arm and cuts it, making him drop his sword. Alexi takes the opening quickly and grabs him while shoving her sword into his chest, it pierces all the way down to the hilt, and pulls it back out, the man already dead on her blade slumping forward on her before hitting the ground with a thud. 

Emily and Alexi look around the alley for a moment, lowering their blades. Five bodies around them, splotches of blood on their blades and clothes, panting in silence. “Fuck. What the fuck, Alexi what do we do?” Emily pants out, looking around frantically, walking towards Alexi and almost tripping on one of the bodies. Alexi sheathes her blade and looks down to Emily, grabbing her hand and starting to pull them down the alley. “Shit, shit, shit, Alexi they’re dead, we killed them.” Emily says panicking, tears welling up in her eyes as she keeps walking towards Alexi, Alexi pulls her again starting to run with her out the alley. 

“We can’t stop here Em we need to go, we didn’t want to kill them we had to okay? We need to go now.” Alexi grips Emily’s hand and they start running back to Dunwall Tower. Moving through the alleys and streets together, climbing onto the rooftop jumping and shimmying from roof to roof back to Emily's room in the tower. No longer being suppressed by her adrenaline Emily sits on her bed and breaks down into tears again, Alexi crouching down in front of her, massaging her hand doing her best to calm her friend. 

“Emily, look at me Emily it’s okay, we’re alive. They were going to kill us okay Em? We had to fight them, if they found out who we were horrible, horrible things would happen to us. I can’t let anyone hurt you Emily.” She hugs Emily as she says this, squeezing her tight. Emily pulls down her mask and hugs Alexi back crying into her shoulder lightly. They stay like this for a few minutes, holding each other in silence at the edge of Emily’s bed, crying softly. Emily is starting calm again after letting out her feelings, wiping away her tears and sniffling quietly. “I’m sorry Emily, I hated that too. I’ll make sure you never have to go through something like that again okay?” Alexi whispers softly into Emily’s ear, still hugging each other tight, rubbing Emily’s back soothingly. 

“I’m sorry Alexi, it's all my fault, you wanted to leave but I was too stubborn and just-” Emily is starting to tear up again but her words are stopped, Alexi gently pressing a finger against her lips. Crouching in front of her again, letting out a soft shushing noise warmly. 

“It’s not your fault Em, they came after us. I’m going to keep you safe okay? This is never going to happen again.” Alexi takes out a small handkerchief out of her pocket and softly brushes it against Emily’s face, wiping away tears and a small spot of blood that was resting to the left of her eye. “Leave your clothes somewhere hidden in here, I’ll wash them with mine and get everything out without workers here asking questions. You should try to get some sleep, I’ll take care of everything.” Alexi smiles at Emily and stands up, starting towards the door to leave for the night. 

“Wait! Alexi!” Emily stands up and does a small run to Alexi, she quickly leans in and kisses Alexi’s cheek, blushing slightly as Alexi turns bright red too shocked for words. “Thank you, for protecting me and comforting me and being my friend and… everything.” Emily bites her bottom lip and walks back to the bed. Alexi smiles and nods her head, walking out of the room and is beaming. Brushing her fingers lightly over her cheek where Emily’s lips were, looking down at the ground embarrassed but happier than ever. Walking back to her quarters above the guard dorms still brushing her cheek every so often which would reinvigorate her bright smile. 

Emily undresses herself, putting the coat and weapons in the back of her large closet. And goes to lie in bed, running back through her head Alexi’s face when she gave her the small kiss. Seeing the smile and oh so familiar blush made her heart and face warm. Lying back against the pillows and covering herself in large blankets, trying to forget what had happened that night and instead remembering all the small touches and looks they shared at the bar. Biting her lip she closes her eyes, feeling Alexi’s strong but warm hand on her thigh again, she goes down and traces the spot where Alexi had touched before with the tips of her fingers. “By The Outsider Alexi, what are you making me feel.” She smiles to herself and giggles, circling the spot on her thigh softly her eyes as she slowly falls asleep.


End file.
